The present invention relates to a transport device for a print unit of printing machines, in particular for typewriters, comprising a select motor for displacement of the print unit in two directions.
In a known transport device, the transport motor comprises a pinion engaged with a toothed wheel of a transmission unit. The transmission unit comprises a toothed pulley which is coaxial with the gear and which engages with a toothed belt for transmitting the movement to the print unit. The toothed pulley and the gear are rotatable on a shaft which is fixed to the frame of the machine and the stator of the transport motor is mounted on an eccentric in order to take up clearances between the pinion and the gear. That arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that, as a result of wear, clearance between the pinion and the gear progressively increasess and thus the pinion-gear coupling means becomes noisy and suffers from a lack of precision. Periodic adjustment of the eccentric is therefore necessary in order to reduce the clearances.